The Sounds of Oblivion
by Lissy Doll
Summary: A music drabble containing the wonders of friendship, forgiveness, school boy crushes, school boy rivalries, mysterious drinks not Inui's juice, thank god , and a plethora of other teenage oddities. Contains following couples: Tezufuji, Akudan, Momoryo.


**The Sounds of Oblivion **

**Author:** Lissy Doll

**Ratings:** PG –13 for swearing and some sensuality

**Warning:** Drabble fic, mild boy love, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Ain't mine, no sir.

**Drabble Rule:** 10 Drabbles based on random songs from play list.

* * *

**1.) On the Other Side – The Strokes**

Sometimes Tezuka finds it so exasperating to deal with the tennis team and all of their crazy antics. He wishes that he hadn't taken on Yamato Buchou's legacy because he's damn sure it would have been one less migraine if he had declined. If only he was of age, then alcohol could alleviate this pounding pain.

"Shut your ugly face, mamushi!"

"Fshuuu, you're so fucking loud and dumb!"

"Whacha say?! I'll kick your ass!"

It's like clockwork. All day. Every day. If only…

"Tezuka? What are you doing hiding out behind the club house?" Fuji asked with his perennial smile intact.

"Nothing. I was just taking inventory of the equipments in my head." Tezuka said steadily as he push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

**2.) Lying through your teeth – Head Automatica**

It's common knowledge that no one truly knows Fuji Syuusuke. It's also common knowledge that you don't want to truly know Fuji Syuusuke. However, despite the fact that Fuji can look you square in the eyes and mind fuck you while a charming smile softly grace his features, just makes Fuji all the more irresistible.

"Fuji, stop smiling like that. You're scaring the freshmen. And they need to pick up the balls before club activities are over."

A perfect row of white teeth glints in the sun. "Oh Tezuka, I'm not doing anything to scare them."

**3.) Oh La La – Goldfrapp**

Soft lips graze the side of his neck sensually. Teeth nip playfully at the shell of his ear. Soft chuckles emit from the back of his lover's esophagus and make their way into his ear. Electric blue eyes gaze at him wickedly at half-mast; mirth forever dancing within their retinas.

"I need your love, Kunimitsu."

The words slowly enter his brain and melt itself into his membrane, forever imprinting themselves into his brain.

**4.) Magick – Klaxons**

It is chaos. Utter chaos. Paint staining each nook and cranny of the walls. How did it even get this messy?

Oh. Yeah.

Now Ryoma remembers. The stupid sempai-tachi came by his place with the brilliant idea of having group activity for 'bonding' purposes, and now his house looks like a disaster area that needs to be quarantined for wreckage clean up! How can a bunch of teenagers and a couple of paint-ball guns create all of this?

Ryoma is going to choke a bitch. For sure.

"Hey Echizen, don't worry about this mess, I'll help ya with it. It'll be all good in no time!" Momo-sempai's voice rang out from inside the kitchen (most probably from the fridge where Momo-sempai was raiding for food). Ryoma rolled his eyes. Momo-sempai is whole mess of his own.

"Really Echizen, I'm not leaving till all of this is cleaned up." Momo-sempai's voice whispered into his ear. A splash of red dusted itself across Ryoma's cheek. "Hmph. Whatever you say sempai," Ryoma said under his breathe.

**5.) Soft Shock – Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Fuji's favorite writer was Haruki Murakami. Not because the New York Times had put _Kafka On The Shore_ on its bestseller list or because reviewers had put in numerous words praising Murakami-sensei's story-telling sensibilities. No, none of those banal reasons had been the attraction Fuji had felt.

Initially, it had a lot to do with the intriguing fact that Kenzaburō Ōe could not find the appeal in Murakami-sensei's writing. After all, Murakami-sensei had a lot of following with the younger, materialistically driven generation of future mediocre salary men of Japan. Then Fuji read Kafka and he fell in love with the talking cats. Needless to say, it was a done deal after that.

Looking at the myriad of rainbow-colored koi fishes decorating the book cover, Fuji smiled as he closed his eyes and imagined a series of events involving talking sheep that possessed people's body, couples holding up a McDonald, and a stone that led to the other world.

"Fuji, your head is heavy"

"Shh, Tezuka, lemme just rest my head for a bit."

Tezuka sighed at the request and looked down at the book sitting in Fuji's lap. In tiny black, block letters it said _**after the quake**__._

**6.) In One Ear & Out The Other – Fujiya & Miyagi**

"We must work on your solar plexus. It would seem that your reach is not as far and as a result the boomerang snake is off…" Inui trailed off as he looked up from his notebook. Kaidoh had been unnaturally quiet with the exception of the occasional hisses. Looking past his green notebook, Inui saw Kaidoh mindlessly touching his toes in sitting position to stretch out his arms and hamstring. Kaidoh, however, was doing this on autopilot, as his concentration was diverted to a loud Momoshiro two courts over.

"Fshuuu." Kaidoh hissed as Momoshiro whooped again after a particularly impressive dunk smash at Echizen's left hand.

Inui rolled his eyes behind his thick lens and tried to hide the bourgeoning smile that threatened to erupt from witnessing this petty, schoolboy rivalry everyday. "As I was saying…" Inui continued; knowing full well none of his instructions were going to be processed till much later on.

**7.) Mirando – Ratatat **

The drink tasted like sugar plums and lemon, something that came from a tropical place perhaps. Ryoma was incredibly unhappy with it. This wasn't his usual Ponta. He grimaced as he took another swig. He would have stopped, really. But it was hot, and he just played a practice game with Eiji-sempai. Sempai was much too energetic. It, frankly, was incredibly annoying.

"Why does your face look like that, Echizen?" Inui asked. "Have you, perhaps, fallen ill?" Concern not evident, mostly just scientific interest. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he pushed his cap down over his face. "No, Inui-sempai. I'm fine."

"Hmmm, that's not your usual Ponta." Inui-sempai noted observantly. "Isn't that Momoshiro's new favorite drink? What is it called again? Had a very strange foreign name, if I recall…" Inui-sempai trailed off thoughtfully.

"Mirando." Ryoma said quietly before taking another sip.

**8.) Apology Song – The Decembrists **

Eiji really, really, really felt bad. Like super bad. He hadn't meant to lose Kawamura's bike. In actuality, he doesn't even remember borrowing the damn thing. It had all been such a rush. Somebody said something about Chocolate being at a record store for signing and he had… well, he had completely lost it. His sanity, that is.

Rubbing the back of his head in shame and embarrassment Eiji looked down at the floor for fear of the sadness in Kawamura's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new one. I swear!" Eiji added hastily. His cheeks flushed the same shade as his hair from the many different emotions running through his body (and the high-speed run back to school to apologize).

"I didn't mean to lose your bike…" Eiji said softly.

"Heh, it's ok. I mean, yeah I can't make my sushi delivery runs because of this, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Kawamura added helpfully.

Eiji smiled at the optimistic perspective. "Taka-chan, you're so nice."

**9.) Bad Cops, Bad Charities – PlayRadioPlay! **

Oishi could not believe the mess that they were in. He was a poor middle-schooler caught in the middle of the shenanigans of his fellow schoolmates. _'Really, officer, it wasn't my idea. I was kidnapped! I was drugged. They threatened to kill my cat. Ok, I don't have a cat, but they said they would buy me a cat and get me attached to it and then kill it!'_ Oishi had millions of excuses running through his head as he ran down the street.

"Oishi, this way!" Eiji yelled as he grabbed Oishi's wrist before making a sharp turn at a corner into a semi-light alley. The afternoon light filtered through the opening slit between two buildings, giving Oishi a glimpse the fluffy clouds lazily rolling by.

Eiji's light laughter bounced off the brick walls of the buildings and hit Oishi's eardrum like a wake up call. Snapped out of his stupor, Oishi's eyes widened at the evident happiness and mischievousness that lingered in Eiji's eyes. Unable to help himself, Oishi too broke out into laughter. "We should do it again some times. I don't like that old man very much. He says mean things to me," Eiji said thoughtfully as he slowed down the pace they were running at.

"Yeah, we should throw water balloons at more people we dislike." Oishi said with a huge grin.

**10.) The Boy With Broken Arms – Bear Colony**

Dan Taichi was a walking disaster that was moving faster and faster. Akutsu knew that the kid was going to kill himself one of these days, accidentally, of course. Akutsu lit a cigarette and sat back. It was going to be a long wait anyways. The emergency room was littered with people of all sorts of varying ailments, some looking on the verge of death. Akustu surveyed the scene of carnage with disinterest. These morons needed to suck it up. Asswipes.

Snorting through his nose, Akutsu took another refreshing inhalation of nicotine and tobacco.

Outside loud noises erupted, indicating the arrival of very loud and very boisterous young boys. Akutsu cracked open his left eye to see if it was the orange-haired idiot and his teammates. Turns out it was those bastards from Rikkaidai, not Sengoku. Closing his eyes again and turning on his selective hearing (so that he can filter out all unimportant noises), Akutsu went back to his deep meditation. Inhale. Exhale.

"Oi—you can't smoke in here!" A loud person was speaking to him and smacking their damn gum as well. Akutsu growled low in his throat and glared at the redheaded idiot, "Move the fuck along, pippy long stockings."

The red menace harrumphed and moved off with its group.

"Ano…" said a voice to the side. He turned his head to the voice that captured his attention (a voice that always manages to capture his attention). Looking the petite boy up and down to check the extent of the damage, Akutsu grunted out a relief when it chalked up to nothing more than a broken arm. "Good to see all that fuss was just this." Akutsu gestured with his cigarette.

A brilliant smile flashed at him, before the person chirruped, "I'm sorry, desu. For worrying Akutsu-sempai like that, desu."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Watch the music video for **Klaxon's** song **Magick** and you'll get an idea of the kind of mess teenage boys are capable of.


End file.
